Fate
by Patrece
Summary: John is the new man in town and ever woman is going crazy for him but he feels a special connection with one woman. Soon another woman enters his life. Who will John choose and is it the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

John walks into Rodi's and the first thing that catches his eyes is a flash of red. He looks down and sees that the flash of that wonderful red hair is attached to a gorgeous woman. Before John's mind could catch up with his feet he was standing right behind the sexy woman who was bent over lining up her pool stick.

Natalie feels someone basically on top of her but she does not have a feeling of anger instead she feels a rush of longing run through her body. She stops lining up the pool stick and turns around to see the most handsome and sexy man she had ever laid eyes on. All she could do was stare at the man with the intense blue eyes.

John stared at the woman with striking blue eyes and made his mouth moved. "Hi I am John McBain and I am new here." He flashes her one of his most charming smiles; damn she is beautiful and sexy.

The woman finally found her tongue. "Nice to meet you I am Natalie Buchanan and if you like I can show you around town." Natalie gives him a sexy grin.

"Sure I would like that, so how about I order us a couple of drinks?" John leads Natalie to a booth and watches how her dress raises a little as she sits down.

"I actually get free drinks here; my uncle Bo owns this place." Natalie knew her dress had rose up a little but she liked how John was looking at her legs so she waited a second till she pulled her dress down.

"Oh of course you said Buchanan duh I should have connected the dots." Natalie looks at him with a curious expression. "I am the new detective for LPD and Bo told me he has a niece that works as a forensic scientist and was trying to be a cop." John mental shakes himself for not picking up on the connection right away.

"Oh so you are the new detective and FBI agent that have come to help our little crime ridden town." "I guess we both need a little course in learning how to better connect the dots."

The pair shares a laugh and some hair falls in Natalie's face. John before he can stop himself moves her hair out of her eyes and back into place. He waits for her reaction.

Natalie smiles an inviting smile and tells him "thank you." What am I doing throwing myself all over some guy I just met.

"No problem." Wow this woman has some sort of effect on me that no woman not even with my ex-girlfriend Caitlyn.

"Can I guess what you like to drink?"

"Okay give it a shot." John smiles at her.

Natalie looks at him and says "a whiskey straight but the whiskey has to be Irish whiskey." "Am I right?" She signals for the waitress.

"Yes you are but I like vodka, gin, and a nice cold beer." He cannot help but smile at her answer. "Can I guess what you drink?"

"Sure it is only fair go right ahead." Natalie looks at John.

"A long island ice tea but you also like vodka, whiskey, apple martinis, and a nice cold beer." He looks her in the eyes.

"Correct give this man a prize." Natalie flips her hair, "so since we seem to know each other so well and will be working together how about we turn drinks into dinner?"

"You read my mind; along with dinner how about we exchange numbers and let me take you out on an official date?" John moves hair out of his eyes.

The waitress comes over before Natalie can answer and stares at John.

"Gigi this is John McBain the new lead detective at the LPD and my date for Saturday night." She had just answered John's question.

"Hey John I am Gigi Buchanan, Natalie's sister in law and one of her best friends." "What can I get you?" She cannot help but to smile at this gorgeous man.

"How about you give Natalie and me two glasses of Whiskey, a bucket of beers, and two glasses of long island ice tea." He looks at Natalie for her approval.

"Good job McBain; seems as though I have found my soul mate," Natalie jokes. When John grabs his phone to see who is texting him; Natalie mouths to Gigi I really think I have found my soul mate. Gigi mouths back yes you have he is super sexy and glances at John before she walks away to get the pair their drinks.

John notices the interaction and smiles. For some reason he felt as though the women were right and smiles down at Natalie as she watches him type on his phone. He decided to answer her question before she asked. "My brother Michael is moving back here and wanted to know if I had arrived here yet."

"Oh when did your brother live here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Five years ago; he went to Llanview University."

"Cool I went to Llanview University five years ago." "Maybe I met him before?"

"Here is a picture of him with his wife Marcie." John takes a picture out of his wallet and hands it to Natalie.

She stares at the picture for a second. "He looks vaguely familiar; maybe I had a class with him or seen him at Viper." Natalie hands John back his picture.

Gigi returns with the pairs drinks and sees the picture. "Nice family." Maybe Natalie will be in a family photo with John one day. She sets down the drinks and goes to the next booth to wait on two new customers.

"He visited Ultra Violet a lot, said it was the college hang out." "Michael also had a nickname back in college…" "Med boy." John laughs.

Med boy; I know him well sort of we used to all go to Ultra Violet and unwind." Oh he mentioned he had a brother who was very uptight." Natalie looks at John.

"I was uptight having to raise him along with my sister when my father died and my mother needed our help." The atmosphere suddenly changed.

"Oh I am so sorry about that." "I was kidnapped as at the age of two but luckily I was rescued and brought home a year later along with my brother Rex."

"Really that must have been very difficult for your parents." John sips his glass of whiskey.

"It was and I met a new friend in the process." Natalie sips her whiskey too.

John gives her a questioning look.

"Well when I was taken I was given to a woman named Roxy and although people seem to think she is a little crazy I think she is just misunderstood." Natalie sips her drink some more. "Roxy had no idea that I was kidnapped, so when they had given me to her; she was ecstatic to finally have a daughter she spent all her time looking after me and my brother Rex and barely watched television." "Here is a little side note; my brother Rex was kidnapped too but his story is a little different from mine." "See my mother was told she had lost the baby during birth; my father had been away on a business trip when she went into labor, anyways my mother found out that her baby had not died and went on a search to find him. " "Only problem is that the doctors and nurses who were there during her giving birth were gone but my mother never gave up on her search." "Are you keeping up?"

"Yes I am." John shakes his head and continues to sip his whiskey.

"My family tried their hardiest to make sure that none of their children would be kidnapped again and went to extreme measures; only problem was that a man maybe you have heard of him Mitch Lawrence is a leader of this cult and has many follows." John nods his head yes. "When my parents hired bodyguards and nannies to look after us; there is Kevin, Joey, Cord, Jessica, Rex, and me but a few were members of his cult and decided to kidnap me but not my twin sister Jessica."

"You have a twin." John could not believe that there are two of this beautiful woman walking around Llanview.

"My fraternal twin but gorgeous all the same." "So when I was kidnapped I was brought to Roxy who had thought that her died baby was Rex and that I was an orphan." "So she raised me for a few months and I was brainwashed into thinking she was my mother." "Finally Uncle Bo found some evidence that lead him to my brother and I." "During the trial my mother found out a big surprise; Rex was her long lost son, he was five by then and that Roxy had cared for both of us with no knowledge that we were abducted." "Roxy was cleared and my mother made her Rex and mine godmother and she has been a part of our lives since." Natalie drains her whiskey; that little tidbit on her life made her throat dry.

"Wow I guess we both have lived through some interesting experiences." "My dad is the reason for me being a detective; he was murdered while on duty and that made me want to follow in his footsteps and well here I am." John finishes his whiskey in one gulp and reaches for a long island ice tea then he looks at Natalie for her response.

"That is great that you want to follow in your father's footsteps; my dad wishes that I would show an interest in running Buchanan Enterprise but he has my other five siblings for that." "Cord and Kevin run the businesses in London whereas Joey, Rex, and Jessica help him run the main business here."

"Oh so you wanted to rebel or just had no interest in running the family business?"

"A little of both; my grandfather Asa calls me the wild one." John and Natalie share a laugh.

"Michael felt the same and decided that being a cop was not for him and voilà Med boy."

Gigi who had been listening smiled and begin to plan the soon to be new couples wedding and she walks over to them. "So do you two want dinner or is the mountain of drinks enough?"

"I guess we had better eat or else suffer the wrath of a hangover."

"Beautiful I am Irish; we never get hangovers." "I could go for some dinner."

Gigi hands them a menu.

"The chicken pasta looks good and the fudge cake."

"The steak pasta does as well and maybe we can split a fudge cake."

"Deal and Gigi how about you drive my car home and John and I will take the limo."

"Limo?" John gives Natalie a naughty look.

"Since we have both been drinking I think my driver should take us to our homes."

"Okay I have both of you guys order and Natalie give me your keys." After she gets Natalie keys Gigi heads to the counter.

"So from the sounds of it…"

"Uh no McBain there will be none of that; we have not even had a real first date."

"Too bad; I respect a woman who makes a man work for it. John sips his drink.

I hope I can hold out that long. "Good because that is how I am." Natalie sips her long island ice tea and gives John a winning smile.

"So what is the scoop on everyone in town?

"You must be an amazing detective if you want to know the city's people already."

"What can I say I love my job." "I think by getting the scoop I will have a heads up in case a crime occurs and who to avoid." John sips his drink.

"You know what I think I will learn a lot from you McBain; I am glad you took my Uncle Bo up on his offer."

"Of course I could not say no when he asked me to join his force; working with him I was able to see that he is a good man and excellent police commissioner."

"He sure is and the fact that you helped solve the killing spree case was amazing." "You were able to crack all that weird coding and decipher that manic plan to kill more women."

"What can I say when you have it you have it," John says with a laugh.

Before Natalie could reply Gigi shows up with their food. "I will take these empty glasses and since I am sure both of you want to make love to each but want to wait then I will not supply you two with no more drinks tonight." "Have a great evening you guys, bye."

As Gigi walks away John looks surprised that Gigi had just said that whereas Natalie blushes then says "that's my Gigi." "Food looks good let's eat."

"Is she always so direct?" John picks up his fork.

"Yeah and even during times when she should remain quiet," Natalie picks up her fork.

"Thanks for the heads up." "So if we had continued to drink you would have made love to me?"

"Gee John let's see maybe but then maybe not; guess you won't know the answer to that."

"Dang just my luck; so since we both know that we will eventually end up together I need to tell you something." John takes a bite of his food. "I had many problems in my last relationship one main reason being my job; I am just so good that whenever a problem would arise I was the first one called and my cell phone rang nonstop interrupting my ex and me a lot."

"Oh I understand; I know I will not be a big fan of it but I understand." "My Uncle Bo does the same think and it used to drive my Aunt Nora crazy till she decided to become the district attorney and know she fully understands why her husband was called so much." Natalie bites her food. "This is really good wanna try some." She scoops some pasta on her fork and holds it by John's mouth.

He answers her question by opening up his mouth. "Very good; now you have to try mine Beautiful." He scoops some on his fork and holds it up to her mouth.

"Yours is very good too." "So is Beautiful your nickname for me?"

"In public but in private I will call you sexy red."

"In that case then in public your nickname is Handsome and in private sexy black." Natalie touches John's hair which causes him to touch her hair making them both laugh.

"So with that out of the way tell me more about yourself; although it feels as though I have known you all my life I still would like to know as much about you as I can."

"My favorite color is green, I love all kinds of music and movies but my favorites are horror and comedy, my comfort food is nachos, and my mother owns a newspaper The Banner but my Uncle Todd owns her rival newspaper The Sun." "Yea so I bet you have already heard about him."

"Yes I have but I did not know he was your uncle."

"He is my mother's half-brother; different mothers same dad."

"Okay thanks for the info; well my favorite color is black hence the outfit, like you I like all different types of music and movies, my comfort food is fries, and my mother is a blues singer."

"Glad to know; are you ready for dessert."

As if on cue Gigi shows up with dessert. "For my tip I want you two to become a couple and tell me about it first." She walks away.

"I like her; so to keep with us feeding each other how about I feed you some cake." He holds out his spoon with cake on it.

"Yum; now you try some." She scoops some cake and feeds it to him.

"As you said yum; so after these last two beers I hate to say it but I need to leave I have a busy first day tomorrow."

"Okay but only if I get to be the one to show you around." She holds out her hand.

John shakes it, "deal."

After the last two beers the two head outside to the waiting limo. "So where to John?"

"The Angel Square Hotel." He lets Natalie get in first then he gets in the limo.

"Roxy owns that hotel."

"Oh yea Roxy is short for Roxanne." "I think my mind and body are focused on something happening that everything else is thrown to the back.

"Oh and what is that?"

"You of course sexy red."


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie cheeks turn as red as her hair. "Oh sexy black you are so smooth."

"Smooth enough that you will want to join me in my hotel room for a while." John gives her one of his most charming smiles.

"Ha not that smooth McBain."

"Too bad I think we could have found something fun to do; I did pack a deck of cards and a few board games for my nephew."

"In that case okay then but that is all we are going to do; I am not easy or a whore."

"I already figured that out you are definitely wife material not the one night stand kind."

"Good just as long as we have that established we can get this friendship officially started."

"What if I want more than friendship?" John looks at Natalie questioningly.

Before Natalie could answer they had arrived at the hotel. "Here we are." She pushes the button to let the window inside the limo down. "I will see McBain to his room then be right back."

"Sure thing Ms. Buchanan. He figured she would be gone longer than that.

"What no cards or board games?"

"We will see."

John holds his hands out to Natalie to help her out the limo. "Let me get my key out."

"You have two keys John."

"Oh yes Roxy, your godmother gave me a key to the rooftop as well; I like to hang out on rooftops sometimes and she gave me a key."

"Weird but nice place to hang out; now I will want to hang out on rooftops."

"I just like to look down at the world and it's a place where I can be alone to relax and have a little fun if you know what I mean." John opens the door for Natalie.

"Yea I do like play board games."

"Ha-ha you should do stand up."

"My brother Rex tells me the same thing; you two will get along great."

"Can't wait to meet him; hey Roxy."

"Hey there's just the sexy man I wanted to see…" "Natalie what are you doing here?" "Wait don't tell me you stole my crush already; my Natty always does that."

"Uh Roxy they were my boyfriends that I brought over for you to meet and I am just going to play a few games in his room with him."

"Like what tangle the sheets or take me around the world roller coaster."

"Roxy!" "John come on before she embarrasses me farther."

"See you later Roxy."

"I doubt it you two will be too worn out from all that riding; Natty make mommy proud and show him that the Balsam women know how to ride."

"Oh my God." Natalie blushes and hurries John into the evaluator.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa Beautiful what's the rush?" John questions with a smile on his face.

Natalie looks at John for a second before she answers. "You know what I cannot wait to meet your mother and see what little stories she has on you."

"Oh so we are on meeting parents huh; do you think we are at that point in our relationship yet?"

"Let's see you have met my sister and my godmother; so yea we are at that point." The evaluator shakes a little causing Natalie to fall into John's arms.

"Well if you wanted to make love in here; why not just say so?" John holds Natalie in his arms.

Natalie took a second to answer his question; she was too caught up enjoying being in John's arms. "I was thinking about it but you might not last too long." She moves out of his arms.

"I can last baby; like I said I am Irish." John smiles at Natalie before letting her get out the evaluator first. "Don't worry you will find out one day how long I can last."

Natalie continues walking to the door number on John's key. As she waits at the door John attempts to put the key in the lock but drops the keys. Natalie laughs.

"Forget that; I always know where to put the equipment sexy red; I have Irish blood." John picks up the key and unlocks the door.

"Welcome to my hotel room; hope you enjoy your stay." John makes a hand gesture to show Natalie the room.

"Aw it looks just like the other rooms in this hotel; maybe I can change that."

"Oh so you want to redecorate already too; well now you move fast don't you."

Natalie looks at John for a second before asking him, "Where are the board games and cards?"

"In the closet I will get them; so do you want to play in the living room or on the bed." John gives Natalie another one of those charming smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now you know the bed is the only place that is big enough for the both of us to be comfortable." Natalie shakes her head causing her hair to cascade down her back.

"I think you need to take up that matter with your godmother than."

"Yea right; she would make it to where this place will never have big enough tables."

John gets the games down. "Any one in particular you want to play first?"

"Poker." Natalie says quickly.

John smiles seductively. "Oh what kind of poker; strip poker I presume."

"Nope sexy black just regular old poker."

The pair sits on the bed and John deals out the cards.

"Do you want any?"

"Um three please."

John hands Natalie three cards. "Okay and two for myself." "So you want to show hands at the same time or one at a time?"

"Natalie shrugs, "I have three of a kind A's.

"Good hand sexy red; but I have a full house of Kings and threes."

"Okay I you will this hand now deal the next one."

"You don't want to deal?"

"Sure give me the cards."

As John hands Natalie the cards their hands brush up against each other causing a wave of electricity to flow between them. John grabs Natalie causing the cards to fall from her hands and onto the floor. He begins to kiss her with a passion.

Natalie runs her hands through John's hair and is forgetting about the promise she made to herself long ago not to sleep with a man on the first date or in this case before the official first date. She shivers as he moved his lips from hers to her neck. "Oh John."

In one swift motion John has Natalie under him. He slowly moves her dress up her legs and up the rest of her body. John kisses her body as he rises up her dress. The last real thought that crosses his mind is that he cannot believe this is happening. After her dress is over her head and thrown on the floor John tells her that she is beautiful. "My God you are beautiful."

Natalie smiles up at him as she is fumbling with the buttons on his shirt next she hurriedly helps him take off his undershirt; he begins to help her then he reaches for his pants. She helps him pull them off and marvels at his amazing body. "I love your body."

"Glad you love it." John begins to trail kisses from Natalie's lips to right below her navel.

She moans as his hands follow his lips. Natalie begins to touch every inch of John's body and cannot to have his briefs off of him.

John is becoming impatient with the remaining clothes as well and slightly lifts Natalie up to take off her bra. He has it off her in seconds and stares down hungrily at her breasts. He begins to massages them with his large masculine hands.

Natalie begins to squirm under his hands and waits in anticipation of what she knows will be one of the best nights of her life.


End file.
